


Worries of a Silicon Daughter

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Quantum Leap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziggy may be a computer, but she still worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worries of a Silicon Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Something that fell out of my brain at the last minute. Many thanks to Donna Andrews for her wonderful Turing series that got me thinking about this.
> 
> Written for Grey

 

 

I worry about them, my `fathers'. How could I not? The one Leaping semi-randomly around the Universe, with only my skill and intelligence keeping him from unimaginable horrors, and the other, seemingly hell-bent on destroying himself with too many women and too little sleep and too much alcohol? I truly think that if it were not for the fact that Al is the only one who can interface with Sam... no, I will not even think it. Sam saved him once, pulling him from his alcoholic haze to work on the Quantum Leap project, and saves him still, by his continuing need for Al's help. It will be enough. It has to be.

For all we are an unlikely and occasionally eye-piercingly brightly colored team, we are still a team. Al, who takes his survivor's rage and the grit that made him an Admiral and uses it in Washington to get the funding that keeps the project alive. Gooshie, who, while making me glad that I don't have scent receptors as part of my hardware, is still a genius at keeping me alive and functioning at top capacity. Tina, a coding whiz, who has only to think of the result she wants and the lines of code almost magically flow from her fingers. And Sam, out there somewhere in the timelines, recipient and purpose of all this energy, doing Goodness knows what for Goodness knows who, and only Goodness knows why, or when he will be allowed to return home.

I miss him. Is that strange for a computer to say, no matter how intelligent it may be? Part of him is in me, just as part of Al is as well. I miss them both when they are not here, and I worry for them constantly. They are so fragile, these beings in human skins. They damage so easily. And unlike myself, they can only be repaired so far before the damage is too great to be fixed - and there are no backups to their programming, in any case.

I worry when I cannot see them, when I cannot know what they are up to and that they are safe. It may only be egotism, that need to remain myself that causes me to want them safe and well. But somehow, I don't think that self-preservation is the only reason for my concern. Somewhere along the course of this most strange journey we are all on, I seem to have found a soul.

Overall, it is proving to be a mixed blessing. With it, I can experience things that I never could have as only silicon-and-metal - happiness and joy, caring and tenderness. But now I also experience fear and worry and sorrow. Is it worth it? I don't know. But would I go back to what I was - metal and chips and programs alone? Not a chance.

But I still worry about them. 

 


End file.
